Stuck in A Dream Snippet
by Ryxbantti
Summary: An old fanfiction I wrote quite a while ago. It involves the whole Cullen family and one of my OCs. If I get enough good feedback I plan to rewrite it and continue it : **Complete Snippet**


**Authors Note:** This One needs some explaining xD. So this story, it's an old one. A _Very _old fanfiction of mine. I found it lurking around on one of my old USB flash drives, and since it is interesting I thought I would share it despite the great lack of quality compared to what I put out now. I fixed spelling errors, but that is about it. If I get enough good feedback or interest, I may rewrite it and improve some things and continue the story line.

Now, enough of my rambling. Feel free to read it, or not read it. That's your decision.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Hospital**

_We are driving on our way to the coast, I know very well that this isn't the way but yet it feels familiar. We stop at a trashy looking cafe, as usual I tell my suspicions about it but my parents still refuse to turn around and leave. We have to step on small step stones crossing a sewage filled creek. I am definitely not ordering anything this place says food poisoning all over it. Next to the cafe is an outhouse that smells horrible. Then everything rewinds and we are back driving on the queer path to the coast stopping once again at the cafe. This time I step in the sewage, I now cannot wrap up in my comforter it will be permanently ruined. The driving process repeats itself over and over. I soon grow bored, tired, and irritable. A bright light soon shines in my face._

I now am lying in my bed with the bright playful sunlight shining in my face almost saying "C'mon time to wake up!" I feel my leg and it is dry. I am elated to be out of the horrible world my mind had created. I have had other dreams that could relate to this dream. I worry that this dream will ruin my day, I figure that dwelling on it _will _ruin my day so I decide to go on a brisk walk down the driveway to greet the neighbor's horses, Lithium and Starlight. Carter, our dog, as usual cheers me up with his playful growl. He does this when we have fallen behind on his payment of attention or when we get home from leaving him home alone. I love how much Lithium and Starlight love me and always want pets. Lithium always thinks I am petting Starlight more so that he is getting petted so Lithium turns around and bites Starlight right on the butt and Starlight retaliates the same way. I then walk off telling them to be nice and no more pets from me.

I soon fall down and go black for a while. Crazy thoughts from the dream swirled around in my head. Then I woke up yet again in my bed. How long was I blacked out? Who found me and how did they find me? Then my mom walked up and said "Go get dressed, we are going to the coast!" Panic washed over me, I feared the worst. My nightmare was turning real. The trip started out normal, feeling long only after a short distance was traveled. Then we took a turn to an odd road that I have only traveled in my dreams. We turned into the cafe with the sewage creek. I was really nervous to try this for fear I would step in the nasty sewage below. I nimbly skipped across all of the stones safely to the other side. Yet again the blinding light shone in my eyes. This time I didn't wake up. It hurt so I thrashed around not knowing who was around. But I didn't care, I wanted the light to go away. I felt an ice cold hand grasp my arm. I tried to pull free but the grasp this person held on my arm was too firm. I was scared while a voice in a soothing tone said to calm down. The hand wouldn't leave which made me mad. Then after a while the blinding light seemed to not hurt as much. My eyes fluttered open to an unexpected surprise.

When I opened my eyes Cullen was holding my arm where the were in place. I blinked in disbelief. When I looked behind him I saw Alice watching intently. "Brittany? Do you know where you are?" He said. I thought for a moment and looked around. I saw a sign that says Forks Local Hospital. "Forks," I said in a questioned tone ", the Forks local Hospital?". wrote something down on his clipboard and then said "Good you know the location," His hand released my arm " You blacked out from the extreme heat." He patted my hand. When he did this he looked straight at me, looking at a person like him is different than looking at a human. Also he is really cute so this made my heart rate fluctuate showing on the machine also he and Alice could hear it. This made Alice burst into giggles which then formed to laughs. He turned around and looked at her then walked off. She then said " So who else in my family do you like?" I told her insistently that he was the only one. She wasn't buying it, then her face went blank. I noticed it was her vision face.

" Oh your telling me here oh!" She said excitedly " You like Jasper? Obviously so do I!" I guess my face turned red because she laughed one again then said "Don't be embarrassed, you seem really nice. OH! We are going to be good friends." Alice seemed really nice and sweet. She also seemed like a trustworthy friend. "I would like that. You seem really nice too." I replied. "Carlisle said you will probably be able to leave tomorrow. So you want to come over when you feel up to it?" She shifted in her seat when she noticed someone watching her. "Sure that would be fun. Where are my parents?" I asked curiously "Visiting hours are over. Being the doctors daughter I am allowed to stay and keep you company." I really started to like Alice, I can't wait to see her bedroom and what it looks like. "Let me know if you get nervous or sad so Jasper can calm you down." She said smiling "Thanks for the offer, I might need him later. "A few minutes after I said that she stood up and put a cell phone on my side stand in the room then said "If you are lonely go on the speed dial, your family and I are on there." She smiled then walked out turning of the light then closing the door after her.

I woke up when I heard Alice talking with someone. She was talking to Jasper; I looked at them for the longest time before they noticed I was awake. "You slept an awfully long time!" Alice Chirped. "Yeah for you, it only felt like two seconds for me." I replied. "What would you like for breakfast?" She said glancing back at Jasper "Hmm hash browns sound nice!" I said imagining it. "Jasper, can you go get it for her? Please I want to talk to her." Jasper nodded then walked out to get it being polite. "Can I tell him that you like him?" Alice said quickly. I thought for a moment then answered "Sure when I am not in the room." She looked at me smiling then ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes in a joking way, Alice seemed hyper in the movie but in real life you know she is hyper. She and Jasper walked in with my scrambled eggs. They set them on my lap and let me eat. The eggs smelled wonderful, then I took a bite to find out they taste wonderful as well!

Later Bella walked in the hospital and laid down on the bed next to me. Alice, Jasper, and I looked over at her and then Alice broke the silence and said "Hey Bella what's wrong?" Bella moaned a little then replied "Tyler almost hit me but Edward pushed then van out of the way." I remembered that in the movie, "It was really odd he was so fast and strong. Hm." Alice stood and walked over to Bella's bed and sat down on the edge. "Bella this is Brittany," She said gesturing to me. Bella waved and I waved back, "She is really nice Bella, oh can I add you to her speed dial?" Bella nodded. I guess she has a bad headache. In the next bed a nurse was tending to Tyler while he repeated "Oh my god Bella I am so sorry!" Charlie looked annoyed then after the last "Oh my god so sorry!" he closed the curtains on him. Carlisle walked up to Bella and conducted tests on her to make sure that Bella is okay. "Ok Bella, focus on my finger." he said as he slowly moved his finger back and forth. I think that if one of her pupils doesn't move with his finger she has a concussion or something along the lines of that. She was all healthy so had her sit for a few minutes. Then he walked off, I could see a reflection of him, Rosalie, and Edward. Bella got up and walked around the corner where they were standing, I could hear hushed chattering from Edward and Bella.

came back to tell me I could leave with my parents when I felt up to it. I nodded then said "I am ready to go. I will visit soon again though, Alice invited me over." . took my so I could get up and stretch my tired legs. I was a little dizzy when I first stood up which made Alice nervous for me. "Be careful don't fall!" She said worried that me, a fragile human, would hurt myself easily. "I'm okay Alice! Just a little dizzy from laying down so much." I replied in a calm voice. We walked out together and when my Mom saw me she was so happy that I was safe. "Oh my gosh you are okay!" she exclaimed "Yes I am okay! is a great doctor." She was still giving a big hug to me. "I am glad. Where you surprised who your doctor was?" She queried. "Really surprised. Alice and I are now really good friends! She said when I feel up to it I can come over!" I figured that it would be best to tell her about the cell phone later so she wouldn't freak out badly. You see with stuff like this timing is important. Especially when your mom freaks out about friends giving you things. "That is cool. When will you feel up to it?" "Tomorrow!" She looked at me sternly "Are you sure you feel up to going over tomorrow?" I looked at her sternly back "Yes... I am sure of it. Alice is awesome." After that we drove home. I missed my cozy bed in the long period of dreams and being in the hospital.

That night I called Alice and told her that I feel up to coming the next day. She was happy about this and revealed that Her, Jasper, Bella, and I should have a small party in her and Jasper's room with just us people. Esme could come too because they are the only ones home. Then I had to go to bed, fortunately my Mom didn't come in to tell me this because if she did I would have been interrogated about my new cell phone. I went to bed eagerly so tomorrow would come.

**Chapter 2- The Cullen Mansion **

I woke up early in the morning the sun woke me again. No horrible dream tonight, thank you god! I got dressed without anyone nagging me to. I wanted to go to their party. The only problem about dressing at 10:00am in the morning is that the party isn't until 1:00pm. Really not so far away but still a long time when you are eager for it to come. I decided now was a good time to tell my mom about the cell phone Alice got me so we could stay in touch easily. "Hey mom, when I was in the hospital Alice gave me a cell phone so we could text each other and talk a lot." She looked panicked a little; this made me worry a little bit. "Who is paying for all of the texting and calling though?" she yell/normal talked. "Alice is, remember their family has like a fortune!" She hmmed a little then said "Okay but it is Alice's choice if it is disconnected or not." This was not the reaction I expected. I could have sworn she would have a major freak out.

At 12:30 Alice arrived to pick me up in her Yellow Porsche. I gave my parents a hug and kiss and I climbed into the glowing Porsche. The thrill of riding in a convertible so fast is exhilarating! It only took us a few minutes to arrive at the house. When I walked in I was amazed. The house looked amazing in the movie but in person it is truly a grand sight. "Esme, Jasper, and Bella are waiting in my room upstairs." she said putting my things down. The reason I brought stuff is because I might stay the night if I am comfortable here. I followed her up to her room to see that she has decorated it nicely. Esme walked up and hugged me, Esme is so nice just like I imagined. "Welcome, Alice says you are really nice. Glad to meet you." Esme said sweetly "You too." I replied. Alice looked around then asked "Where's Jasper?" She looked more while Esme explained how he decided to go hunting with the rest of them. "It really isn't surprising that he would rather hang out with the guys than the girls." Bella pointed out. I nodded in agreement. "Okay well what should we do first?" Alice asked us being a good hostess. "Can we watch a movie?" Bella asked "Oh lets watch The Jerk! Oh wait what about Brittany?" She said looking at me sitting on her bed. "I love The Jerk!" I replied as convincing as I could. We decided that The Jerk it was! We laughed really hard through out most of the movie.

Soon after the movie came dinner for Bella and I. "Emmett says you are Italian Bella, is that true?" I quoted the "Well her names Bella!" from Emmett and Bella rolled her eyes and said she would have to talk to him later and have Edward whack some sense into him. Esme and Alice made lasagna for Bella and I. I love my Mom's lasagna but Esme and Alice's is the best lasagna I have ever eaten. "Mmm! This lasagna is really good! Thank you!" I said before I put another small forkful of lasagna in my mouth. "Your very welcome. I am glad you like it. What about you Bella?" Esme said. "I love it too! It is the best lasagna that I have ever tasted!" Bella said smiling. Then Alice started to jog up the stairs while saying "Be right back! I have to go re-decorate!". "Re-decorate? We only watched a movie then had dinner!" I said laughing. "Well if you have read the whole Twilight series you know Alice!" Esme replied for Alice.

Later Alice walked part way down the stairs and motioned for us to come. We walked up the stairs then turned down the hall on our way to Alice's bedroom. Before we got there she stopped, turned around, then looked at Bella and I. "Okay so who is going to spend the night tonight?" She asked us. I raised my hand then Bella did. "Okay perfect! Stay right here." She slipped through the doorway and a few seconds later she poked her hand out and beckoned for us to come in. We walked in and the room seemed to be a dim-brown like lighting in the room. It was very relaxing. Our sleeping bags were in the middle of the room under a huge down comforter. It looked _really _comfortable.

Bella and I climbed onto the top of our sleeping bags to watch the next movie while Alice and Esme laid down next to us. We decided to watch one of the series of NCIS rather than a movie. NCIS is like CSI but with more humor and not as gruesome. In one episode a lady opens a package to find eyeballs, yuck! By the time the whole series was over Alice and Jasper's decorative clock showed 1:00 am. Bella was exhausted but I was only a little tired. Alice and I begged Bella to stay up later with us. Alice decided that the humans should have ice cream sundaes for energy boosts. Alice skipped out to the kitchen with Bella, Esme, and I following. My ice cream sundae had Vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge drizzled over it. I wasn't even half way done with it and I already felt like I was about to start bouncing off the walls.

When I was about done and Bella was half done the guys and Rosalie got back. I am guessing Rosalie takes any time she can to make-out with Emmett. Alice rubbed her hands together and said "Evil pixie mode on!" I laughed knowing what this means, I almost choked on my ice cream. Carlisle was first to walk in and Alice chimed "Hey Carlisle...!" He shuddered a little, apprehensive of what evil plans await him. "As you can see we are having a party... and we wanted you to join in our party." She said smiling.

Two hours later Alice had Carlisle in a dress and Esme on the floor laughing hard. I could almost feel vibrations on the floor from her laughing. "The things I do for my children and their friends." Carlisle sighed sounding annoyed. "I am really surprised you would allow this Carlisle!" I said in between laughs. "Yeah Alice loves to make me endure her evil torture." He replied then stomped off to get back into his normal clothes and scrub the makeup off. "That amazed me that he would push over so much!" Alice exclaimed I nodded in agreement. "Bella remember when I asked Esme if I could kill Emmett and she said yes?" Alice asked, Bella nodded then Alice got an evil grin on her face.

After a half hour of planning Alice ran down the stairs screaming "Esme! Emmett stole my purse with all of my money! Can I kill him!" We really had put her purse in his closet while he and Rosalie were outside lying in the sun together. Esme wasn't paying attention and just said "Sure Honey go ahead." We all said "Yes!" in our heads. Alice stomped into Emmett's room soon after Bella and I had sat down on the end of Emmett and Rose's bed. "Emmett. You. Stole. My. PURSE!" Emmett literally started nervously shaking. I am pretty sure if he could he would wet himself. "I did not!" He shouted nervously knowing that Alice would kill him if he did. "Well Emmett let's see, if I search your room and find it you are going to get it. If I search and I don't find it you will be off the hook." She said in a threatening tone. He nodded gulping at the same time. Alice started with the closet and purposely acted like she was trying hard to find it. A few minutes later she held up her purse and said "What's this Emmett?" His eyes turned to the size of dinner plates "That's not what I did! I was set up!" Bella told me that we should leave and soon after that you hear BANG CLANG and a few whimpers. Good call Bella!

Carlisle gave us a lecture that was mostly pointed towards Alice. " Emmett doesn't like being beat up and accused of things he didn't do." He went on. " And I don't like being dressed up like a girl." He said disapprovingly. "Alice if you continue this up I will have to add a year to no shopping." Alice frowned when Carlisle said this. "Can I please take Bella and Brittany shopping tomorrow though!" She said then pouted. You could almost see Carlisle melt into a puddle from this. He nodded and Alice jumped up yelling "Yay!". It was later decided that we were going shopping in the morning and Bella and I could get whatever we wanted. We saw Rose walk into the bathroom with a towel. Ooh prank Emmett Time.

I wrote down my idea on paper and Alice started cracking up evilly, more like mwahaha! We went downstairs where Emmett was playing video games. "Emmett Rose wants you in the bathroom!" Alice called to him. He made a bunch of ooooh noises then ran upstairs eagerly. Rosalie screamed at Emmett. You then heard loud crashes and Emmett screaming like a girl while Rosalie yelled at him. Esme sighed as she walked in and said "What did you do now Alice?" Alice put and innocent look on her face a replied "It wasn't me, Emmett walked in on Rose." Esme nodded then started up the stairs to stop the fight. Esme then screamed "Break it up!" and you could hear Emmett whimper. "Big baby." Alice muttered under her breath.

Rosalie was grounded for beating up Emmett even though he _did _walk in on her. Bella and I were about to fall over and sleep so we climbed into our sleeping bags and closed our eyes. 'Today was such' a fun day I thought to myself right before I fell asleep.

**Chapter 3 - Lights**

I woke up in a meadow. The sunshine was blinding almost. I looked around but it seemed as though I was on a small, grassy island in an ocean of never ending anything. Then a small letter floated down from out of nowhere and landed perfectly in front of me. I picked it up because it had my name written on it in elegant script. I carefully opened it and read.

_Brittany,_

_You quest begins here. Only you can save your true family. Determination will help you through this. Don't give up, and be brave. I have left my group to guide you. You have little time to correct my mistakes. If you don't your family will be harmed. The future may bring unexpected things._

_-Aro_

Who is Aro? What are his mistakes? These were the only things that could cross my mind before the overwhelming light returned to me.

I woke up in a meadow neighboring the retched restaurant that appears in my dreams. Yet another letter fluttered down to the ground, landing on the other side of the sewage creek. "You hate me don't you?" I said up to the bright blue sky. I stepped anxiously on the first step.


End file.
